memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nylle
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Ds9-4x18 22-24 MichaelDorn.png" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 18:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image upload Did you mean to upload that most recent image to the German Memory Alpha rather than here? -- sulfur (talk) 18:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah no. I meant to upload it to the English Memory Alpha. But apparently this page has serious trouble with conflicting languages. I clearly prefer the English version, but the language of buttons and links is German after my login (I'm in Germany here with a German Windows) while I'm still on the English page. -- Nylle 18:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) It's all good -- though the wrong templates were used to identify your image, and it is almost identical to another image we already have here (check out the talk page you put it on too btw...) -- sulfur (talk) 18:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :I just noticed. In fact it appears to be exactly the same frame as my screenshot, just a little cropped. What a coincidence! I just tried to remove the picture from the talk page, but you were faster. When I tried to remove the upload, you were faster, too. Thanks. Nylle 19:05, April 23, 2015 (UTC) You wouldn't be able to remove your own upload in any case. Just FYI. -- sulfur (talk) 18:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC)